Dateless in Hollywood
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: When Tawni thinks it’s time to get Sonny dating, she decides to throw a party in order for Sonny to meet people. Will her plan work or will Sonny realize that the guy she needs has been right there the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my lack of a love life and the fact that I have developed a ginormous crush on Sterling Knight. I think that sentence should go in the Gneiss Book of World Records as the most pathetic statement ever made. Yup, it should totally win an award.**

**Summary: When Tawni thinks it's time to get Sonny dating, she decides to throw a party in order for Sonny to meet people. Will her plan work or will Sonny realize that the guy she needs has been right there the whole time?**

**Dateless in Hollywood**

"Can you believe that?" Sonny Munroe demanded as she watched yet another couple pass by holding hands, laughing and talking.

"Believe what?" Tawni Hart asked, flipping her recently highlighted locks over her shoulder.

"Believe _that_!" Sonny jabbed a finger towards the couple walking a few feet ahead, "_That _is the twelfth couple I have seen all day!"

"You've been _counting_?" Tawni asked, "Look, Sonny that is just a little bit…concerning and a _lot _pathetic. You need a boyfriend, desperately!"

"Tawni, I am too busy to have a boyfriend in between school work and filming, it just isn't possible."

"It is so possible!" Tawni interjected, "Look at you, you're out here spending your Saturday shopping with me when you could be down at the board walk or the Cineplex with a really cute guy."

"Guys just aren't that interested in me," Sonny admitted shyly. Tawni Hart was the definition of Hollywood. If you were to open up the Webster's Dictionary and look under "Hollywood" – there her picture would be, all pink and glitter and gleam - she had tons of guys fawning after her; it just wasn't fair, "They see me as just, well, one of the guys."

"No they don't!" Tawni laughed.

"Then explain this," Sonny sighed, "When Nico and Grady needed someone to help them with dating advice, they went to Zora! When they needed someone to be the score keeper of their bowling tournament, they asked me. It's just the way it has always been with guys and me."

Tawni let out an exasperated sigh, "You are so pathetic, Sonny Munroe, did you know that? Besides, Nico and Grady worship the very ground you walk upon. You aren't totally terrible looking. How about this!"

"I never have been a fan of your plans, Tawni. They always end up with one of us miserable."

"But lucky for us, if this plan backfires, you'll be the one sobbing and eating ice cream from the carton and surrounded by Kleenexes. Will you just listen to my plan?"

"Not after that comment, no," Sonny rolled her eyes as she took bite out of her giant, oversized pretzel.

"Hear me out, alright?" Tawni asked. Her voice was desperate and so was Sonny. What Tawni had said was true, she was pretty pathetic and was in need of a boyfriend. She supposed she could at least just listen to Tawni's plan.

"Alright," Sonny finally gave in, "What's your plan?"

"Well," Tawni grinned, "When my mother was in between her fifth and sixth marriages, she was in a desperate relationship hole. She wasn't dating and so she threw herself a party, inviting only her friends and her each friend had to invite at least three but no more than five guys. She picked one that she got along well with and he was husband number seven."

"What happened to husband number six?" Sonny asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh, well…we don't discuss him," Tawni shrugged the question off as if it were a tattered sweater, "So, what do you say? We can throw you a party to meet guys!"

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Sonny rolled her eyes unappreciatively, "If you think me counting couples is pathetic, having a party to meet guys is even more pathetic! Imagine what people would say – the tabloids and…and Chad!"

"_Chad_?" Tawni gagged, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He always makes fun of me. If he was to somehow hear about this party, he would never let me live it down. Each time I will see him, he will just remind me of how pathetic it is to throw a party for yourself to meet guys."

"But if you meet a guy that is totally smokin' then he won't think you're pathetic. If anything, he'll be jealous."

"_Jealous_?"

"Never mind," Tawni laughed, "Look, Sonny, what will it hurt? We're already shopping, I can take you to buy a hot outfit and we can do your hair and makeup! It will be so much fun!"

"I don't know," Sonny chewed on her pretzel, "I mean, something about this feels…weird."

"Of course it feels weird, but imagine how good you'll feel once you meet the guy of your dreams!"

"I suppose…who all would we invite?"

"Well, Nico, Grady, me, Chad, and they have to bring guy friends."

"Chad will be there?" Sonny asked, her voice resembling a deflated balloon, "Great."

"He does have lots of hot Hollywood guy friends – he's bound to. I mean, he's Chad!"

"True," Sonny mused, "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright, I'll do it!"

Tawni squealed, grabbing hold of Sonny's wrist and dragging her towards one of the boutiques, "I am so proud of you, Sonny! Now we need to pick out a dress and get some new makeup for you and…"

Sonny toned her out as she was dragged in and out of all the different shops. She had to admit, she was slightly excited about the party. She did have an opportunity to meet some very cute guys. It might just work out for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had no idea how you all would take to this story plot but I am thrilled with your fondness of it! I never knew it would get such a brilliant response. Thank you all so much!**

"So Sonny and I will be in charge of food, decorations, and her wardrobe while you, Nico and Grady are to be in charge of passing out these," Tawni shoved about fifty red envelopes into the hands of the _not_-so dynamic duo.

"And we invite just our guy friends, right?" Nico asked.

"Right," Tawni nodded, "And give a few to Chad so he can invite some of his Hollywood hunks, got it?"

"Sure," Grady nodded, "But in order to give some of these to him, will we actually have to _converse _with him?"

"Of course!" Tawni scoffed, "It's just Chad. It isn't like he is going to bite off your heads or anything and if he does, that's the reason I am sending both of you. There is safety in numbers, boys," Tawni reminded them.

Nico and Grady looked towards each other with uncertainty. Sonny was just as uneasy. The more Tawni gushed over her party, the more uncomfortable she felt. For some reason the most of her worry was due to Chad's awareness of how pathetic she was. He would never let it go that she had to throw a party to meet guys.

"Sonny," Tawni rolled her eyes, "These two are completely incompetent of doing anything right. Please take these to Chad, alright?"

Sonny's heart fell to her stomach, "You…you want _me _to take these to Chad?" She asked.

"Well, yes," Tawni nodded, "Now shoo!"

Sonny grabbed the invites from Nico and made her way down the hall. She began to absent-mindedly count the number of red envelopes – twenty-three. Did Chad even know twenty-two cute guys? Come to think of it, the only guy Sonny had seen Chad with was James. The very name of James sent a disgusted shiver up her spine. He better not show up but then again, Sonny assumed Chad knew better than to invite the two-timing womanizer.

But then again, it was Chad. Sonny rolled her eyes and was compulsively organizing the envelopes when she ran into someone. She looked up, embarrassed only to realize her victim was the very own Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Speak of the devil," Sonny mustered a smile, "Hi, Chad."

"Watch where you're walking, Munroe. I have a huge scene to film in about an hour and I cannot risk any malfunction with this appearance. I mean, just look at me! Portlyn will be crawling on her knees begging me to take her back and I will because despite the fact that she cheated on me with that traveling circus clown back in season four…"

"Chad," Sonny raised an impatient hand, "Too much information. But I am supposed to give you these," she handed him the red envelopes.

"What's this?" Chad asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Invitations."

"Invitations to what?" His brow creased with worry as Sonny's cheeks flamed with mortification.

"Um…Tawni wants me to have a party. I am supposed to give you these invitations."

"Why so many?" Chad asked, "Am I that awesome that I needed twenty initiations?"

"Twenty-three, actually," Sonny corrected, "And you are supposed to invite some of you cute guy friends and only cute guy friends."

"Can Portlyn come?" Chad asked.

"Is she a hot guy?" Sonny asked.

"No – but in season three we realized that she had a brother that was…"

"Again," Sonny held up her hand, "Too much information. Anyways, you are only supposed to invite guys."

"Then what girls will be there?" Chad asked.

"Well, Tawni…and me," Sonny blushed.

"You and Tawni and that's it?" Chad laughed, "I wasn't even going to go to your stupid party but now if you two do-do birds are the only girls there, I _definitely _am not interested."

"But Chad, you're the only one who might know some cute guys," Sonny pleaded.

"What?" Chad laughed, "I don't get it. What kind of party is this?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask," Sonny lowered her gaze, "It's really embarrassing."

"Oh, tell me!" He begged, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I love embarrassment, _especially _when it involves you."

"Gee, thanks," Sonny rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I suppose you'd find out eventually. You see, Tawni wants me to get a boyfriend and she wants to throw me a party in order for me to meet guys."

"What?" Chad bursted out laughing, "Do you realize how pathetic that is?"

"Yes," Sonny sighed, "Believe me I know. I am not too happy about it either. I don't need a boyfriend but she wants me to have one for some dumb reason…"

"Wait, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Chad asked.

"Well, if you count James…"

"I don't."

"Then no," Sonny bit her lower lip, "How sad is that?"

"Extremely," Chad snorted.

"Will you be there?" Sonny asked, her voice almost begging for some reason she couldn't explain.

"I wouldn't be caught dead there, Munroe. But I must wish you good luck on your speed-date."

"It isn't a speed-date!" Sonny objected.

"You go to a party, meet several guys all at once, and pick one. What's your definition of a speed-date, Sonny?"

She didn't really know what to say to that.

"Hey," Chad lifted her chin up with his index finger, "Don't be so sad. I mean, we all can't have the looks or the popularity as someone like, well, me."

And with that, he turned, leaving her standing alone in the hallway with twenty-three of the invitations. It was amazing how Chad had the power to hurt her so terribly and yet also make her feel like the most special girl in the world. He was bipolar in his relationship with her – if you could even call it a relationship.

Sonny silently walked back to the dressing room, clutching the red envelopes tightly. She would go to that party and she wouldn't complain, she would go and she would meet a cute guy who knew how to treat her, a guy the opposite of Chad.

--

"Wait, what do you _mean _he said no?" Tawni demanded.

"He said I was pathetic and told me I didn't have the looks or the popularity," Sonny admitted.

"How dare he!" Tawni shouted, "Who is he to say such a horrible thing!"

"Tawni," Sonny reminded her, "You tell me that all the time."

"But he's Chad! He can't do that! Well fine, if he is going to be such a jerk, I don't want him at your party anyways! He is completely uninvited now!"

"Tawni, he knew all the cute guys, though."

"You're right. Without him we only have," she turned to Nico and Grady, "them," Tawni shuttered, "And who knows who they will invite."

"If they bring the janitor…" Sonny's voice was full of warning.

"Don't worry," Tawni sighed, "Do you want to me to go and talk things out with Chad?"

"No," Sonny shook her head, "I don't want him to come."

"Alright," Tawni bit her lower lip, "Don't worry, you'll have a great time tomorrow! I have a dress picked out for you and everything and we bought you makeup earlier so you're covered. You will look almost as pretty as me, I promise you!"

"Gee, thanks," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll knock them dead," Tawni patted Sonny on the shoulder before walking out to go buy decorations. Nico and Grady also excused themselves and Sonny was left alone.

She dug her phone from her pocket and called the number she had memorized so well.

"Hello?"

"Chad?"

"Sonny?"

"I just wanted to let you know, I have more going for me than you give me credit for! And I promise you, Chad Dylan Cooper, you are going to regret not being there tomorrow."

"Well, I might be able to make time…"

"No," Sonny interrupted, "You are uninvited, too bad really."

"Well have fun tomorrow night," Chad said honestly.

"Thank you."

"And Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what you have going for you and it's a lot."

Sonny was about to say something only to find when she spoke into the phone, he had already hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"What's wrong with you?" Portlyn James shouted at the blond boy just a few inches away from her, "You are supposed to kiss me and beg me not to move to Malaysia to live with my long lost mother! You are supposed to be emotional! I am the love of your life, darn it and you _better _treat me like it!"

Chad just blinked in shock, he hadn't realized he had been so distant, "Sorry, Port – I just got a lot on my mind lately and…"

"It's _her_, isn't it?" Portlyn asked.

Chad's head fell low as he mumbled an almost-inaudible yes.

"Chad!" She threw her hands up in the air, "What's wrong with you? She's a…a _freak_. No one can possibly be that happy all the time and that huge smile – _hello_, can you say plastic surgery?"

"You were the one who got the...," Chad's eyes fell to Portlyn's chest, "_...job _done."

"I did not!" Portlyn gasped, "I blossomed! And that isn't the point! The point _is _that Sonny Munroe isn't worthy your time or your thoughts, I am and you need to get it together. I mean, this is a _huge _scene for me and my manager said that if I do this scene right, he'll talk to the movie producers…"

"Look," Chad placed his hands upon Portlyn's shoulders, "I am happy about the movie deal, Portlyn. I mean, you're a great actress and you deserve this movie, you really do but the thing is, I really like her."

"_Why_?" Portlyn shuttered.

"Because she…she's different."

"Well that's obvious."

"And I think I really hurt her today."

"CUT!" The director shouted, "Cooper and James, work these issues out some other time when we aren't trying to film!"

"Sorry," Chad apologized, "Five minutes, please?"

"Whatever," The director rolled his eyes, "Just as long as you get your butts in gear and give me a perfect scene."

"Piece of cake," Chad grinned.

"What do you mean you hurt her?" Portlyn asked, "What did you do?"

"I told her she didn't have the looks or the popularity to get a guy," Chad walked over to his makeup chair, Portlyn to the one next to his.

"Well it's true," she shrugged.

"No, no it's not. She has a lot going for her, Portlyn. And she's having this party tomorrow night that I am uninvited to because of what I said."

"And you want to go," Portlyn sighed, "You're pathetic."

"Tawni's throwing her a party to meet guys. She'll meet one she'll probably fall for and I won't have a shot."

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper – you're hot, stupid, but hot. Even a country bumpkin like Munroe should know that! She'd be lucky to have a guy that looks like you."

"Thanks," Chad brushed the bangs from his eyes, "I am pretty irresistible, huh?"

"Whatever," Portlyn rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you see in her but if you want her, get her."

"It's not that simple…"

"Oh, I am sorry, I thought you were Chad _Dylan _Cooper. I must have mistaken you for him because the Chad Dylan Cooper I know _always _gets what he wants and would _never _let being uninvited stop him from going to a party," Portlyn scoffed.

"You're right!" Chad grinned, "Who is she to stop me from going to that party? You know what, I will go to that party and I will make her love me!"

"Hey, if you're happy I'm happy."

"Aw, thanks Portlyn, that's sweet."

"Oh no," Portlyn quickly recovered, "I am not trying to be nice to you, Chad, I am just saying, when you're upset you don't focus and when you don't focus, you have a bad take and when you have a bad take, I have a bad take. You're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks," Chad hopped down from the chair.

"Don't mention it. Let's go get this filming done, k?"

"K," Chad held up his fist, she bumped it, their ritual before filming, "Let's do this thing."

--

Sonny spun around the dressing room in the new dress Tawni had picked out to her. The fabric was a shiny purple knee-length dress with rhinestone straps. It was elegant and beautiful and the perfect fit. Sonny felt like a princess. She knew it was corny but she couldn't resist.

"So, you like it?" Tawni asked, her brows raised in hopeful anticipation.

"I love it! Tawni, this is great! It's…it's _beautiful_."

"It's a Jean Petrachelli!" Tawni gushed, "And worth every penny! Just don't spill anything on it, got it?"

"I promise," Sonny spun around again and watched the light dance across the gleaming skirt of the dress, "I…I don't want to sound conceited but I look…I look really pretty in this."

"Of course you do," Tawni smiled, "So, are you excited? I mean, I know I am! I already bought pretzels and those mini hotdog things and I also got some nacho chips, those seem to be a hit. Don't worry, the guys will love you."

"If we even have any now that Chad isn't coming," Sonny sulked.

"Well I am sure Nico and Grady got some guys to come and I am inviting some of the guys I know."

As if on cue, Nico and Grady walked in, three guys in tow.

"Who are _they_?" Tawni asked, pointing towards the guys.

"Those are the guys we know," Grady grinned proudly, "John, Jake, and Ben."

"_Actually_," one of the guys, the one in the polo shirt, vest, and corduroys said, "Our names are Vaughn, Drake, and Dan but it is really nice to meet you."

"Charmed," the second one, who was dressed in a plaid shirt tucked into too-high waisted jeans that Sonny could tell had been ironed, "I am sure."

"Delighted, in fact," answered the third who was dressed in a Dungeons and Dragons fan shirt.

"Um," Tawni's face twisted in confusion, "Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure," Nico grinned, following her, Sonny, and Grady outside to the hall, "What's up?"

"Who the heck _are _those guys and _where _did you dig them up?"

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, confused, "They are our friends."

"No, they are not. You didn't even know their names."

"We're…_forgetful_?" Grady suggested.

"Where did you find them?" Tawni asked angrily.

"We found them at the bowling alley," Nico finally admitted, "They seemed nice…"

"I am not going to go out with guys you met at a bowling alley!" Sonny shouted, "I mean, do you even know anything about them? Dan looks like a serial killer!"

"He is not," Grady laughed, "Is he?"

"I…I don't think so," Nico shrugged.

"Oh my gosh," Sonny groaned, "Get them out of our dressing room and get them away from me! They are…scary. I mean is this the best you can do?"

"Why didn't you invite your guy friends like I asked?" Tawni demanded.

"Well, Nico was already invited."

"And so was Grady."

Sonny and Tawni's jaw fell lax in complete disbelief, "Are you kidding me?" Tawni asked, "You two are the _only _other guys you know?"

"Well…yeah," Nico shrugged.

Tawni held up a frustrated hand, "Just get them out of here, alright."

The threesome opened the door of the dressing room and was surprised to see that Den was trying on Tawni's perfume and Vaughn was sniffing one of Sonny's shoes.

"Uh…what the heck is going on here?" Tawni shouted.

"Give that back!" Sonny grabbed the shoe away from Vaughn, "Nico, Grady make them go away!"

Nico and Grady, with some force, got the frightening freaks out of the dressing room. Tawni and Sonny collapsed upon the couch.

"Well _that _was a disaster," Tawni groaned.

"Should I try to reinvite Chad?" Sonny suggested.

"He's our last hope," Tawni sighed, "We need cute guys."

"And he's the one to go to," Sonny bit her lower lip, "We'd better hope he has better guy friends than Nico and Grady."

"So how does it feel knowing C.D.C is our last hope?" Tawni asked.

"Miserable."

"Totally."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So remember that guy I mentioned – well, things are going really well for us. We talked and have become closer friends and I am perfectly happy with that. Who knows, maybe someday we can be something more – someday.**

**4.**

Sonny Munroe walked down the hallway with a worried expression upon her face. She was dreading the fact that she had to go and ask Chad, beg him even, to come to her party. But then again, if she wanted some cute guys there, she would have to put aside all her beliefs and reservations and all that she stood for in regards to uninviting Chad Dylan Cooper. Besides, he was hot. Surely he had hot friends unlike Nico and Grady.

Wait a minute…

Did Sonny Munroe just say that Chad Dylan Cooper was hot? Sonny shook the thought from her head. All of Tawni's party-planning must be making her delusional. Sonny rolled her eyes as she neared Chad's dressing room. She lifted a shaky fist to the door and knocked. _Please don't be here, please don't be here…_

"Hi-Sonny," Chad's voice was a deflated balloon upon seeing that it was her standing on the other side, "What do you want?"

"I-I just came to talk to you about my party."

"Good," Chad's throat cleared, "I needed to talk to you about that too."

"I just wanted to let you know that you're re-invited."

Chad fought a smile from forming upon his lips. Sure, he was happy she had re-invited him but then again, he didn't want to look too desperate. It wasn't like he liked her or anything. He would just have to pretend to be uninterested, get the ball back in his court.

"You're kidding, right?" Chad scoffed. Sonny's face fell, obviously hurt.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"I wouldn't go to that party even if you begged. You just can't get away with uninviting Chad Dylan Cooper? Who do you think you are, Sonny Munroe?" Chad demanded. Just as she was about to speak, he held up a hand, silencing her, "No, Sonny, I don't want to hear it. You can't just uninvite me and then re-invite me."

"Chad…"

"Sorry, Munroe. Besides, I have a club to go to. Effron invited me to tag along with him."

"Won't that get boring?" Sonny asked, "Watching him and Vanessa make-out all night?"

"She is out with Ashley that night. Effron doesn't know anyone else in Hollywood other than those two unless you count Corbin but he had an issue, something about a jump rope? I don't know, all I know is I am cruising the clubs with Effron."

"I thought you hated him?" Sonny pointed out, "He's on your wall."

"Just because he is banned from my room doesn't mean I can't hang out with him. Which reminds me, you're banned too. Out."

"No," Sonny crossed her arms over her chest, "Look, Nico and Grady invited these three guys who tried on Tawni's perfume and sniffed my shoes."

"Gross."

"I know. They were our last shot in the guy department. I am not going to go out with them."

"Fine," Chad sighed, "I'll tell some of my friends about it but if you think I am going…"

"Chad…"

"No, you aren't the only one who can decide to not come to someone's party," Chad smirked, shutting the door. Sonny gasped but made her way back to her own dressing room.

"What was that about?" Portlyn asked.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted to go to her party."

"Oh I am."

"But…"

"I am going to go Portlyn," Chad grinned, "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Oh," Portlyn nodded, clearly confused. Chad rolled his eyes and flopped down in front of the television. He had a plan. He would go to Sonny's party and he would make her fall for him if it was the last thing he did!

**It's short but oh well…**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Sonny couldn't help but stare at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She always used to say "out of all the mirrors in the world, none would ever truly capture my reflection" however, this one seemed to accomplish that very thing. The knee-length purple satin dress swung, dancing its way around her knees. Her eyeliner, eyes shadow, and mascara looked perfect (the result of Tawni's many hours slaving over Sonny's appearance), and her hair was perfectly curled.

She hated to say it but, she looked beautiful. She met Tawni's eyes in the mirror and smiled. Tawni looked like a proud mother fawning over her daughter before she was to leave for the prom.

"Thank you for all of this, Tawni," Sonny said appreciatively, "This is…amazing."

"You deserve it. Look at you! With a few more tweaks, you'd be almost as pretty as me but face it, I am supposed to be the prettiest girl at every party – even if it is being held in your honor."

Sonny couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Now then," Tawni continued, "We have about fifteen minutes. Rico and Grady are getting the last finishing touches and then we should be ready."

"You did get this approved with Marshall, right?" Sonny asked.

"Uh…of course!" Tawni laughed a fake, unnatural laugh, "But what's important is that you meet the love of your and that you're happy, okay?"

There was a sudden knock on the dressing room door and Tawni excused herself to answer it. Sonny turned back to the mirror and flipped her hair forwards and back forwards and back trying to figure out which way it looked the best.

"Pretzels with mustard!" Grady shouted.

Sonny turned around and smiled at him, "New catch phrase?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," Grady's jowl sagged lax as his eyes nearly fell from their sockets, "Wow, Sonny."

"You look great," Nico smiled at her, "I mean, _really _great."

"Thank you," Sonny accepted the compliment with eagerness, "I am so excited about this party. I can't wait to see who all Chad is bringing."

"Is he coming?" Tawni asked.

"No," Sonny shook her head, the curls hitting her cheek, "I talked to him yesterday and he said he didn't want to go. Something about payback for me uninviting him. It was really immature. Oh yeah, and some pathetic excuse about going out with Zac Effron."

"Well it's Chad, what do you expect," Tawni huffed, "Okay, Nico, Grady, did you get the nacho chips and queso?"

"Right here!" Nico held up the Tupperware full of queso.

"Grady?" Sonny's attention turned to the boy with chip crumbs on his chin, "Where are the chips?"

"Uh…funny story! You see, we were walking back from the store and this guy all dressed in black with a huge gun came at us and demanded we give him our chips. Well, I didn't want to get shot – it'd totally ruin your party – so I gave him the chips."

"You fool! You ate 'em all!" Nico shouted, "I saw you!"

"Guys," Sonny held up a manicured hand, "Forget the chips and queso, alright? We still have our little hotdogs and punch. I think that'll be good enough. Now we don't have too much time before…"

As if on cue, there was a second knock on the door. Sonny excused herself and answered it. To her surprise, Chad was there with four of his friends.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sonny demanded, clearly disgruntled by his presence.

Chad gulped so hard that his throat began to prickle. He had to admit, Sonny looked very good – _very _good. The dress showed her off without being too revealing, something Chad admired about her. Her bright red lips were pressed with obvious frustration and he realized now that he had better say something.

"I just brought my friends over and then I'll be gone. This is David, Patrick, James, and lastly, Henry."

"It's nice to meet you, Sonny nodded towards the boys, "Thank you for bringing them over. I hope you and Zac have a good time…"

"Wait," the one, Henry, objected, "_You're_ going out with Zac tonight and you didn't invite _us_?"

"Well…"

"That's _not _cool man, not cool at all," James shook his head displeased, "You should have at least said something."

"You know I have that picture of Vanessa on my wall, Cooper. You could have at least…"

"Guys," Chad interrupted, "Vanessa won't be there so chill. Besides, you have Sonny."

"But it's Vanessa!" Patrick moaned.

"Get over it. Besides, she won't even be there. You got Sonny, though and look, she even gussied herself all up for you," Chad grinned degradingly towards her, "Isn't that right, Sonny?"

"Chad," Sonny ground her jaws, "Shut up."

Chad lowered his eyes to the floor and thought it would be best not to say anything else.

"Well, she _does _look pretty," James shrugged.

"And that dress is smokin'!" Patrick grinned.

Sonny blushed, "Well, we got some food and punch inside. I'll just be a minute. Go on in and make yourself comfortable."

The four guys made their way inside and started in on the tray of little hotdogs.

"Thanks again for bringing them over," Sonny caught Chad's eyes.

"Sure thing. Well, I hope you have a good time, Munroe. And…you do look…um…decent?"

"Thank you, Chad," Sonny blushed, "Have fun with Zac Effron."

"Will do."

Sonny watched him turn down the hall. It just wasn't fair that he had said no in coming to her party. After all, it would be nice to have him there – just for a familiar face of course. Besides, he would have been a comfort. If any of his friends got out of line, especially that Patrick kid, he would hose them down. It was just the type of person Chad was.

In his eyes, only he was allowed to say certain things to her and even if they embarrassed her, hurt her, or upset her, he would put any other guy in his place if he so much as dared talked to Sonny like he did. It was just who he was.

"Sonny?" Tawni called from the couch, "Are you coming? You'll miss out on your own party."

Sonny pulled herself away from the door and over towards the couch and chairs where everyone was sitting. At least if Chad wasn't there to keep them in line, Nico and Grady were. But who would keep them in line? Sonny shook the thoughts from her head and sitting down on the couch next to James.

"So, let's go around in a circle and say some things about ourselves," Tawni suggested, "Sonny will start!"

"Oh," Sonny hadn't been expecting that, "Um…well, my name is Sonny Munroe, I am sixteen years old, and I just moved here a few months ago from Wisconsin. My favorite color is red and I love acting and making people laugh," she turned to Tawni, "Who's next?"

"Um…Patrick!"

"Okay," Patrick popped a hotdog in his mouth, "My name is Patrick, I am friends with Chad Dylan Cooper. I began acting when I was not even a year old in diaper ads and now I am making it big as a regular guest star on the Falls," he paused to grin at Sonny and she began to wonder how in the world being a guest star on the Falls of all things was considered making it big, "And yes, this face is real."

"Real?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, with all the talk of plastic surgery, I just thought I would make clear that the only thing with work is the work you're doing on my heart."

Wow, Sonny scooted away from him, "How about Henry!" Sonny announced.

"Well," Henry cleared his throat, "My name is Henry. Um…I'm hot…"

Sonny shut her eyes in exasperation, "Excuse me, Tawni, I am going to step out for some more mustard for the hotdogs. I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay."

Sonny quickly excused herself and made her way down the hall. When the door was shut behind her, Sonny fell against it and leaned her head back in frustration.

"Could this get any worse?" She asked.

"Not having fun?" Sonny looked up to see Chad making his way down the hallway towards her.

"_Now _it can't get any worse," she sighed, "What do _you _want, Chad?"

"I was just coming to see how the party was."

"Why?" She demanded, "I thought you had your man-date with Zac."

"He had to cancel," Chad shrugged, sitting down next to her.

"No one said you could sit here!" Sonny objected.

"Of course not but since when do _I _need permission?" Chad grinned.

"Did you even have a man-date with Zac?" Sonny asked, when he didn't say anything, she repeated her question, "Well?"

"Well nothing," Chad sulked, "If you _must _know, you're right. I didn't have a…a man-date – what an awful way to word it – with Zac Effron."

"I _knew _it!" Sonny snapped her fingers together excitedly, "So," her voice fell serious, "Why did you lie?"

"Because," Chad bit his lower lip, trying to chose his words carefully, "I-I didn't want to come to your dumb party since you uninvited me."

"But I reinvited you."

"Not the point."

"You are the most complicated person I have ever met!" Sonny threw her hands up in the air out of exasperation.

"Well same to you, Munroe!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonny sighed.

"You know what I am talking about."

"I most certainly do not!"

"You make no sense! Here you are hosting this party so that you can meet guys when…when you've already got one that's crazy about you!"

"What?" Sonny blinked in shock, "Who?"

"Not saying."

"Are you always so stubborn?" Sonny demanded.

"Are _you _always so blind?"

"I don't have to take this from you!" Sonny stood up, "Now then, I have to go get some mustard for the mini hotdogs so…"

"Mini hotdogs?" Chad scoffed, "How classy."

"Shut up," Sonny rolled her eyes, "So, are you coming with me to the store or not?"

"Why would _I ever_ come with _you _to the store to get mustard for your stupid little mini hotdogs?" Chad asked.

"For the same reason you were coming to my party to check on how things were going," Sonny smirked.

"I was not…"

Sonny couldn't help but grin as she walked onwards without even bothering to look back; she didn't have to – she knew Chad was running to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

"So, why where you sitting outside in the hall instead of enjoying your party?" Chad finally asked as they stepped out into the frigid outside air.

"I-I wasn't. I was just going to get some mustard…"

"You were sitting on the floor looking miserable. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sonny drew a sharp breath, "It's just…well, none of those guys are really my type. They are all snobby and rude."

"And what _is _your type?" Chad asked.

"Not snobby and rude."

"Good thing I was uninvited, right?"

"And then reinvited but declined the reinivtation."

"Yup, totally snobby and rude. I bet you're glad I wasn't there to just add to the snobby and rude festivities."

"Actually," Sonny paused for a moment and tried to fight the blush that was currently working its way up her cheeks, "It was kind of boring. At least if you were there we'd probably fight and that would make it a bit more interesting."

"Oh, so I am only interesting when we're fighting?"

"I didn't say that!" Sonny was growing impatient, "I said if you were there, we'd probably fight and fighting with you is better than just sitting around being bored and kind of creeped out by your friends."

"They…they aren't really my friends," Chad admitted, "They are just guys from Mackenzie Falls. I don't really hang out with them."

"Well then why did you invite them and not your real friends?" Sonny asked. Chad didn't say anything. Instead, he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Forget it."

"What?" Sonny gasped, "It was just a question."

"Sonny, drop it."

Not wanting to get into another fight, Sonny let it go.

"Is the party really that bad?" Chad asked as they continued down the hall.

"Yes," Sonny answered truthfully, "I am so bored! It's horrible, Chad! The most exciting thing that happened was Grady dripping mustard on his t-shirt!"

"Oh…wow," Chad blinked with surprised. He hated the thought of her sitting in the dressing room surrounding by those creepy people that weren't even his friends. She was bored and miserable and it was killing him, "Tell you what. How about we run away?"

"Run away?" Sonny laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

"No," Chad swung his arm over her shoulder, "We can just skip this whole party thing and go to the Arcade together. What do you say?"

"I-I don't know," Sonny bit her lower lip thoughtfully. She would love to go to the Arcade with Chad. They had had a pretty fun time together on their fake-date and they could be civil, right? It might not be too bad, at least not as bad as her party.

"My treat," Chad grinned.

"Well," Sonny smirked, "I _never _turn down free food."

She couldn't help but feel, for the first time that night, a sense of belonging. Who needed those losers in her dressing room when she had Chad?

Wait a minute!

Sonny bit her lower lip, as if chomping down upon her flesh would make her suddenly come to her senses. What was she thinking? _Chad_? Honestly? He was the biggest pain in the world. Why would she ever enjoy his company? As much as she tried to ignore these thoughts, her mind swarmed with them, flooded with them, and there was no escape from the truth.

Chad's own mind was also on the prowl. He didn't know what had come over him when he had asked Sonny out to dinner. It was like their fake-date all over again only this time…it wasn't fake. But then again, it wasn't really a date, was it? Chad had only one rule when it came to taking girls out – it's not a date unless he kisses the girl goodnight. Whew, that was a relief. He would never kiss Sonny so no problem with the whole "date" aspect, right?

But then again, he sort of wanted to...

Chad mentally slapped himself for even considering that. It was Sonny for Holiness' sake! He didn't need to even be thinking things like that with her. She was obnoxious – yup, that was the way to describe her – obnoxious. She was always…there! Crawling into his mind, creeping under his skin, picking at each nerve (her favorite was usually his last) and he hated her for that!

Right?

"Hey, Chad," Sonny shattered the silence he was rather accustomed to.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad grinned at her, wishing he wouldn't.

"Thanks for this."

"For what?"

"Don't be stupid," Sonny rolled her eyes impatiently, "For dinner and for helping me escape."

"Don't mention it," Chad shrugged, "Hey, Sonny?"

"Hey, Chad?"

"Where did you meet your…um…friends?"

"Oh," Chad paused for a moment, "Them."

"Yeah, them."

"Sonny…" Chad shoved his hands deep inside his pockets, not wanting to share his story of friendship with anyone, in particular Sonny Munroe, "I can't believe I am about to tell _you _of all people this but…they aren't exactly my friends."

"Who are they then?"

"I met them working on several projects together. We've all guest stared on each other's shows and they are pretty decent looking. I mean, _no one_ can look as good as me clearly but they are close runner ups. They try though but really? Do you think anyone can look as good as me?"

"Well," Sonny thought for a brief moment, "I doubt anyone's head could be as bloated as yours."

"My head is not bloated!" Chad objected, "Nor…nor is any other part of me."

"Very well then. It's obtuse."

"_Obtuse_? What is this, geometry? I am not some triangle you know."

"Well now that you mention it, your head does come to a bit of a point up there on top," Sonny snickered.

"Watch it, Munroe."

"Or what?"

"Or else I will turn right back around and go home and you'll be stuck back at your little bore-fest with tweedle dee and tweedle dumber and the goons I invited…"

"Which was is tweedle dee and which one is tweedle dumber? Nico or Grady?"

"Grady is definitely dumber."

"You're a jerk."

"And you need my company."

"I don't need your company!" Sonny gasped, "I don't need you period."

"Fine. Good evening then, Miss Munroe."

Chad turned around to head back to the studio when suddenly Sonny's hand caught on to his arm. She hated herself for what she was about to do but there was no choice. It was Chad or the creeps. Chad was her only hope.

"Don't touch the goods!" Chad quickly recoiled.

"What _goods_?"

"Just say it, Munroe – you _need _me."

"I do _not_!" Sonny argued, "Far from it, actually."

"Sure."

"I don't."

"Right."

"Chad…"

"Say it," Chad smirked, making his way towards her, closing the distance between them with each step. As he came closer, there was hardly an inch between them. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and looked at her with nothing but pure devotion in his eyes.

"Sonny," his eyes locked to hers, "Say that you need me. I _know _you do."

"Chad," Sonny blushed, "I…" his breath was warm against her face; a contrast to the cool night air. Sonny paused, swallowing her breath, fearing it would be her last if she answered his doomed question, "I-I need…you."

"Knew it!" Chad pulled away from her, smirking wildly – proudly.

"Shut up," Sonny rolled her eyes, "You are…"

"Amazing?"

"Insufferable!"

"Does that mean irresistible?"

"No. Not even close."

"Remember, you need me. You said so!"

Sonny wanted to smack him more than anything, "I hate you."

"You love me."

"Since when does _need _transfer into _love_?"

"Since I said it did."

Chad smirked that stupid, infamous smirk as he walked on ahead, leaving Sonny with her hands clentched into fists and a look of either lust or anger (one couldn't be quite sure and there was a high possibility of it being both) plastered upon her face.


End file.
